Do You Hear What I Hear?
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: It's the time of the Yule feast and Arthur is being exceptionally nice to Merlin. Will he finally admit his feelings for the warlock and make their dreams come true? Slash Merthur fluff, just for the holidays!


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin – the BBC does.

A/N: Here's a little fluff for the holiday season. I'm using the lyrics from the song of the same name. Thelyrics are by: Noël Regney and the music is by: Gloria Shayne Baker. Random fact - It was written in 1962 as a plea for peace during the Cuban Missile Crisis. My favorite version is sung by Whitney Houston. It's on youtube if you're interested hearing it.

A/N: Be sure to check out my multi-chapter Merthur fic entitled _Merlin's Struggles_.

.~.

Do You Hear What I Hear?

_.~._

"_Do you see what I see?" _Arthur asked Merlin.

"See what?"

"The state of my quarters? They're filthy," Arthur informed him, but his voice didn't have the usual disapproving tone in it.

"I'll get right on it. After I finish my breakfast." Merlin said that last part just to egg Arthur on, to provoke a response that would lead to their usual snarky banter.

Arthur didn't take the bait. The king started to head towards the doors when he suddenly turned around. "Thank you, Merlin," he said before slipping through the doors.

Merlin was dumbfounded by Arthur's statement. He'd never acknowledged how hard Merlin worked before, much less thanked him for it. Merlin concluded that Arthur must really be looking forward to the Yule feast. That had to be the reason behind his good mood. What else could it be?

.~.

"_Do you hear what I hear?"_ Arthur glared at Merlin. "It sounds like a scratching noise."

"I don't hear anything," lied Merlin, praying that the noise wouldn't start again. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. The _stritch-stritch-scritch_ continued.

"It sounds like it's coming from under my bed. It's another rat, isn't it," Arthur said knowingly.

Merlin heaved a sigh. "I'll take care of it." When Arthur's back was turned, he located the rat and used his magic to bring it to him.

"Did you kill it?" Arthur asked as he turned around.

"No. I'm going to take it outside," said Merlin, determined to save the animal's life. He detested any form of killing, unless of course someone or something was threatening to kill Arthur.

"It will just come back in. Merlin, you're too soft," Arthur chastised him.

"I'd rather save it, but if you order me to kill it, I will," Merlin said softly.

"No, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "If it means that much to you, go take it outside."

Merlin beamed at Arthur. "Thank you, Sire."

"You know, you have a good heart. I hope that time doesn't change that," said Arthur.

As Merlin went to let the rat out, he wondered what on earth had possessed Arthur to give him a compliment. That was twice in two days. He hoped Arthur wasn't becoming ill.

.~.

"_Do you know what I know? In your palace warm, oh mighty king?"_ Merlin asked. He'd had a bit more to drink than usual at the Yule feast, so his speech patterns were a little off.

"It's not _that_ warm," Arthur grumbled. "But the fire makes it bearable. You were saying?"

"Tis the season for spending time with family and friends. I'm honored to spend it with you," Merlin confessed. "I just wanted you to know that I believe in you, Arthur, and in the world that you're trying to create. I'll be by your side until the day that I die. Nothing could keep me away from you." Merlin hoped he hadn't said too much. He hadn't meant to say all that, but the drink had loosened his tongue.

Arthur looked startled. It sounded almost as if… no, it couldn't be. It must be wishful thinking on his part. But Merlin had given him the opening that he'd been looking for. He decided to take it and damn the consequences.

"_Listen to what I say,"_ Arthur said quietly, taking his servant's hands in his. "I can't hold this back any longer. I love you, Merlin. I think I started falling for you that day when you dared insult me in front of my friends. I knew, even then, that there was something about you, something I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"You love me?" Merlin couldn't believe it. He started to tear up as he savored the meaning of Arthur's words. His dreams were finally coming true!

"How do you feel about that?" An anxious Arthur stared at Merlin's face, hoping for any sign that Merlin felt the same.

"I've loved you for so long," Merlin admitted. "I never thought that you'd ever return my feelings."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nobody. I'm just a servant."

"We both know that's not true," Arthur said knowingly. "You're a warlock."

"Arthur, I-I'm sorry," Merlin stammered, thinking it was cruel for Arthur to tell him that he loved him before admitting that he knew Merlin had magic. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I swear that-"

"I'm fine with it," Arthur interrupted. "All of it."

"Oh," said Merlin, trying to digest the fact that Arthur didn't care that he had magic. "How can you love me even though you know what I am?"

"You are the man that I love and that's all that matters," Arthur insisted. "If you happen to have powers beyond my own comprehension that you've used countless times to save my life, then so be it."

He grinned at Merlin as he held out his arms. Merlin jumped into them, not wanting to be apart from Arthur for one more second. They kissed, and ended up spooning together in Arthur's bed, with Arthur protectively curled around Merlin.

"I'm so glad you told me, Arthur," said Merlin, intertwining their fingers.

"Me too."

They just gazed at each other for a long time, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"You know, I've been studying scientific concepts with Gaius," Merlin said suddenly. "I've been learning about a certain concept. It's called gravity."

Arthur frowned. "What's gravity?"

"It is a force pulling together all matter," Merlin said.

"What's matter?"

"Matter is any physical substance that occupies space and has mass," Merlin elaborated.

Arthur snorted. "You made that up."

"Did not!"

"Show me," Arthur commanded.

Merlin reluctantly shimmied out of Arthur's embrace. He knocked Arthur's sword off the night stand. Then he picked it up and dropped it again.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur complained. "Did you _have_ pick my favorite possession on which to demonstrate?"

Merlin ignored him. "See? It falls to the floor every time, due to the force of gravity. It's a constant that never changes."

"Ohhh," said Arthur. "I get it. Like if you throw something up in the air, it always falls back down."

"Yes," said Merlin. He knew that Arthur only had a rudimentary understanding of the abstract concept, but at least he could grasp the basics.

"Is there a point to all this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes! Just listen." Amazingly, Arthur was silent. Merlin continued on. "When you said that you loved me, it reminded me of something Gaius said when we were learning about the forces of this world."

"And?"

"He said that love is a powerful thing, that it's even greater than gravity."

"And what do you think?" Arthur whispered, enveloping Merlin in his arms once again. Merlin never wanted to leave.

"When I look at you, I know that love is the greatest force on earth," Merlin said, gazing at Arthur as if he were the most precious thing in the world. "You're my constant. I want to share my life with you, if you'll have me."

"Yes. I want that so much," Arthur breathed. "I promise I'll change the law on magic as soon as I can – I've thought about doing so for a while. After it passes, you'll be celebrated for your gift. You'll help so many people, Merlin. You'll be the most beloved man in the kingdom."

"No, Arthur. You're the king. _You're_ the most beloved man in the kingdom," Merlin insisted. "I would never wish to change that."

"Together, then," Arthur amended.

"Together," Merlin echoed as they celebrated the newfound love between them.

.~.

A/N: There you have it – Merthur fluff for the holidays. It's the first time I've been in love during Christmas so this was really easy to write. I want Arthur and Merlin to be as happy as I am. The love is 'greater than gravity' quote is taken from _The Sword In The Stone_. It always made me cry as a kid, and I'm glad I remembered it now to apply it to Merthur. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! I'll see you in 2015.


End file.
